musconinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki
'Welcome to the Musicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki (2011-12)' This Wiki is for sharing information about upcoming Musicology and/or Music Thoery conferences, including Calls for Papers, meeting dates/times/places, deadlines, acceptances/rejections, and any other "insider" information you might care to share about a conference. Most of the listings will be from the AMS/SEM/SMT "complex," but all conferences that accept papers on musical subjects are welcome. FYI: "2011-12" entails any conference that takes place during the 2011-12 AY, or CFP that has a deadline or likely information on acceptance/rejection during the same year Contributors: '''In addition to your listing, don't forget to put the sumission deadline on the calander, immediately below the conference listings '''Conference Name/Meeting place; dates/CFP submission date Listings in alphabetical order, according to title of conference AMS-Greater New York Area/Columbia University; January 28, 2012/December 5, 2011 *Abstracts for papers on any aspect of musicology should be sent to both "DrJSDailey(at)aol.com" and "jonathan.waxman(at)gmail.com," *This will be an open session--presentations on all musical subjects will be considered. Do not send any attachments; paste the proposal in the e mail, and be sure to put "AMSGNY Winter 2012" in the subject line. Include your name, phone number, and e-mail address, in case we need to contact you. *Abstracts up to 250 words. AMS-National/New Orleans, LA; November 1-4, 2012/January 17, 2011, 5PM *Forms available online December 15, 2011 *www.ams-net.org/neworleans/ AMS-New England/MIT; Boston, MA; February 4, 2012/December 2, 2011 *Submissions to "bkosrtvedt(at)clark.edu" or mail to "Ben Korstvedt, AME-NE Program Chair, Department of Visual and Performing Arts, Clark University, 950 Main St., Worcester, MA 01610" *Any topic, 300 words; proposal on individual papers, group presentations, roundtable discussions, and performance events accepted AMS-South Central/Union University; Jackson; March 2-3, 2012/January 7, 2012 *Presentations, special sessions, papers with performance component, and panel discussions all welcome *250 words, "suitable for publication"; proposal title, author's name, mailing address, email address, phone number, instituational affiliation or place of residence, AV equipment needs at the bottom; email from advisor required for student submissions *Send to mgcarter@gsu.edu; details at http://ams-net.org/chapters/south-central AMS-Southwest; Fort Smith Arkansas; April 13-14 2012/February15, 2012 *Presentations, special sessions, papers with performance component, performance proposals all welcome *250 words, "suitable for publication"; proposal title, author's name, mailing address, email address, phone number, instituational affiliation or place of residence, AV equipment needs at the bottom; email from advisor required for student submissions *Send to mus_skm@shsu.edu; details at http://ams-sw.org/Meetings.html Assessment in the Arts/Denver, CO, July 20-11/February 1, 2012 *If you are interested in submitting a proposal, please submit the following to Allison Ostrowski, Director of Institutional Research & Assessment at Rocky Mountain College of Art + Design (aostrowski(at)rmcad.edu), by February 1, 2012. All submissions will be peer reviewed for acceptance. See: http://assessmentconference.rmcad.edu • 250 word abstract of the proposed content • name(s), title(s) and affiliation(s) of presenters • type of content (paper/panel/workshop/roundtable) • any necessary technological support Boston University Graduate Music Student Conference: "Music and Violence"/Boston, MA; Boston University/February 18, 2012/December 16, 2011 *250 words, email to katestringer237(at)gmail.com, "Conference Abstract" in title line *Ellen Koskoff, Eastman School of Music, will be keynote speaker Central European Musicians and the Birth of French Piano Virtuosity/Rome; Istituto Austriaco and Villa Medici/October 11-13, 2012/April 25, 2012 *500 words AND 1-page bio to "operaomnia@luigiboccherini.org. Include your name, contact details, and affiliation (if applicable) *Official languages of the conference include Italian and English *Decisions by May 10, 2012 *Info at http://www.luigiboccherini.org/frenchvirtuosity.html College Music Society, 55th National Conference/San Diego, CA; November 15-18, 2012/December1, 2011, noon *Must be a member of CMS to submit *Lightning talks, scores, composer/performer collaborations for new music performances *Information available at http://www.music.org/SanDiego.html College Music Society, Pacific-Southwest Chapter, 4th Annual Regional Meeting/Tucson, AZ; February 17-18, 2012/December 5, 2011 *Must be a member of CMS to submit *Competitions for student papers and new compositions *Performances by New York Voices and Harp Fusion. Keynote address on new curricula in higher ed by Dr. Sandra Stauffer (ASU) *Information available at http://www.music.org/cgi-bin/showpage.pl?tmpl=/profactiv/conf/reg/ps/psconf&h=51 Harvard University Student Conference Music•Technology•Media; Cambridge, MA; February 25, 2012/January 15, 2012 *keynote address by Professor Mark Katz of the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill. *Proposals submitted to HarvardGMF2012(at)gmail.com *Proposals should consist of an email with the applicant’s name, email address, and institutional affiliation with a PDF or Word attachment containing the paper’s title and an abstract of up to 350 words. Please do not include names or contact information in the attachment. Indiana University Special Joint Symposium of Research in Music / Bloomington, IN; February 17-18, 2012 / Friday, December 9, 2012 *Hosted by the Graduate Theory Association and Graduate Musicology Association, Jacobs School of Music, Bloomington, Indiana *Interdisciplinary theme: "Analysis and the Listener." We are currently soliciting proposals dealing with the topic of listener-based approaches to musical inquiry. This may include historical modes of listening, phenomenological or cognitive approaches to analysis, reception history, or any other number of related topics. In line with this year's collaboration, papers that engage with both fields of music theory and musicology are especially encouraged. Papers may address any musical repertoire, as we hope to feature a wide variety. *Paper presentations with be 20 minutes in length, followed by 10 minutes for questions. We also encourage the submission of posters, special panels, and non-traditional formats for presentations. The deadline for proposals is Friday, December 9. *Submissions should include: (1) a 500-word proposal submitted by email in Word or PDF format to iusymposium2012@gmail.com. Only electronic submissions will be accepted. No identifying information may be included in the proposal itself. Please place any examples, figures, or bibliographies at the end of the proposal. (2) a cover letter listing the author's name, address, telephone number, email address, and affiliation, as well as all required equipment, such as piano, projector, CD player, etc. *Further information available: http://www.music.indiana.edu/departments/academic/music-theory/GTA/gta_symposium_2012.shtml Massenet and the Mediterranean World/Complesso di San Micheletto; Lucca, Italy/November 30-December 2, 2012/May 15, 2012 *See website for details: http://www.luigiboccherini.org/massenet.html McGill Music Graduate Symposium / Schulich School of Music, McGill University, Montréal, QC, Canada; 9-11 March 2012/13 January 2012 *Emily Dolan, Assistant Professor of Music at the University of Pennsylvania, will deliver our keynote address. *We welcome presentations on a wide range of subjects including—but not limited to—communications, composition, ethnomusicology, music cognition, music education, music technology, music theory, musicology, performance (including lecture recitals), and sound recording. *Submit proposals to: symposium@music.mcgill.ca. Further information at http://www.music.mcgill.ca/mgss/symposium/ *Abstract should not exceed 300 words. Files (.doc, .docx, .rtf) containing abstracts should be free of personal identification and appended as an attachment. In the subject field of your email, please write Symposium Abstract Submission. Please provide the following in the body of the email: Name of author (s), Academic affiliation, Email addresses and telephone number, Audiovisual requirements for the presentation. *Papers should be approximately 20 minutes in length, and lecture-recitals may be up to 40 minutes long, followed by a 10-minute question period. Music and Crisis / University of California, Santa Barbara / 14-15 April 2012 / 2 December 2011 *This conference invites papers and presentations that explore crisis from perspectives that expand the boundaries of traditional music research. *Keynote Speaker: Elizabeth McAlister (Associate Professor of Religion, Wesleyan University) will speak on the topic of music in the aftermath of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. *Please send a 300-word abstract, preferred presentation format, and a brief description of the interdisciplinary nature of your project to: musicandcrisis@gmail.com. *For the complete CFP and more info, visit: http://www.music.ucsb.edu/projects/CISM/musicandcrisis/ Music and Philosophy/King's College, London/July 20-21, 2012/February 17, 2012 *Royal Music Association Music and Philosophy Study Group & Philosophy Study Group of the AMS; theme is "Meaning and ineffability" *Keynotes include: Carolyn Abbate & David Davies *500 words; individual papers (20 minutes) and collective papers (30 minutes); submit to musicandphilosophy.ac.uk *Info at http://www.musicandphilosophy.ac.uk/conference-2012/ Music and the American World/University of Redlands; Redlands, CA; March 5-10, 2012/January 1, 2012 *250 words; "relationship between words and music, especially texts by American authors, in all genres"; papers that focus on William Bolcom, his contemporaries, etc. are encouraged *Send to Katherine_Baber@redlands.edu Music and the Moving Image/ NYU - Steinhardt School; New York, NY; June 1-3/December 16, 2011 * The annual conference, Music and the Moving Image, encourages submissions from scholars and practitioners that explore the relationship between music, sound, and the entire universe of moving images (film, television, video games, iPod, computer, and interactive performances) through paper presentations. *http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/music/scoring/conference Music Finished and Unfinished/CUNY Graduate Center; New York, NY; May 18, 2012/Program set *Speakers include Scott Burnham, Blake Howe, Lewis Lockwood, Robert Marshall, Kristina Muxfeldt, Annette Richards, Janet Schmalfeldt, Leo Treitler, James Webster *Full info at http://musicfinishedandunfinished.blogspot.com/ Music Theory Society for the Mid-Atlantic/University of Delaware, Newark, DE/March 30-31, 2012/December 1, 2011 *Submission guidelines at: http://mtsma.org/ *30 minute (20 talk, 10 questions) and 15 minute (10 talk, 5 questions) talks *Joseph Straus, CUNY-NY, will be keynote speaker North American British Music Studies Association/University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign, Urbana, Illinois/July 25-28, 2012 *Submission guidelines at http://www.nabmsa.org/ *Abstracts of up to 500 words for 20 minute individual papers, for paper sessions of up to four papers, or for lecture recitals lasting 40-50 minutes should be sent by February 1, 2012, to Kendra Leonard by e-mail to kendraprestonleonard at gmail dot com. *Keynote speaker is Patrick Warfield *Student presenters may compete for the Temperley Prize for the best student paper New Music in Britain/Canterbury Christ Church University; Canterbury, England/May 10-12, 2012/December 19, 2011 *Focus on British composers and performers, particularly after 1950; "scholarly work on contemporary music composition, music-making and musicology in the British Isles" *Submissions to Dr. Eva Mantzourani at "eva.manzourani@canerbury.ac.uk" or by post at "Dr. Eva Mantzourani/Department of Music/Canterbury Christ Church University/Canterbury, CT1 1QU, UK" *500 words for individual papers; 1000 words for panel sessions; *additional info req'd; see website* *Full info at www.cccubritishmusic.org.uk Renaissance Society of America/Washington, DC; March 22-24, 2012/Submission date passed *http://www.rsa.org/?page=Washington2012 Seventeenth-Century Music Society/Met Museum; New York, NY; April 19-22, 2012/Submission date passed *Information on acceptances/rejections "shortly after AMS San Francisco" *Rejection 11/25 Society for American Music/Charlotte, NC; March 14-18, 2012/Submission date passed *Preliminary conference program and additional information: http://american-music.org/conferences/Charlotte/CharlotteInformation.php Stony Brook Graduate Music Symposium: "Between Engagement and Indifference: Music and Politics"/SUNY-Stony Brook; Stony Brook, NY; February 17-18, 2012/December 9, 2011 *250 word abstracts for 20-minute papers or 40 minute lecture-recitals *Submission guidelines at: http://sbugradsymposium.blogspot.com *James Currie (SUNY-Buffalo) will be keynote speaker Yale Graduate Music Student Conference/Yale University; New Haven, CT; March 3-4, 2012/Dec 5, 2011 *Any ethno, historical, or theory topic; 20 minute per paper, 10 minute discussion *"YGMS Abstract Submission" in subject field; author's name, email address, telephone number, academic affiliation; Word or PDF with only paper title, abstract of no more than 250 words ("suitable for publication"). All submissions anonymous *Info requests and submissions to "ygms(at)yale.edu" 'Submissions deadline calendar' 12.1.2011 CMS National (by noon) // MTS-MA 12.2.2011 Music and Crisis // AMS-NE 12.5.2011 AMS-GNYA // Yale Grad // CMS-PSW 12.9.2011 Stony Brook Grad 12.16.2011 BU-Grad // Music and Moving Image 12.19.2011 New Music in Britain 1.1.2012 Music and the American World 1.7.2012 AMS-SC 1.13.2012 McGill Grad 1.15.2012 Harvard Grad 1.17.2012 AMS-National 2.1.2012 Assessment in the Arts 2.1.2012 North American British Music Studies Association 2.15.2012 AMS-SW 2.17.2012 Music and Philosophy 4.25.2012 Central European Musicians... 5.15.2012 Massenet and the Mediterranean World Category:Browse